Blood Academy
by Raven6921
Summary: She was happy with the way her life was going. she had the grade, friends and a wonderful mother who cared about her a lot. What would happen if she was thrown into the world of vampires and she is the only human in the academy...oh did I mention that it is an all boy academy. she was told that she was a test for them. will she be able to pass without the vampires after her blood?
1. Blood Academy

hey everyone:) I have been think of this vampire story for a while. please forgive me if I have a lot of mistakes. I just got a new laptop and I don't have Microsoft word on it yet. 200 dollars don't grow on trees to buy things like that. but anyways please review and tell me what you think:P advise is welcomed and please be nice about the reviews:P thank you and enjoy the first chapter:D

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning in upper Michigan, a girl with bright red hair was walking to school. Her red hair worn down and two bobby pins held her bangs out of her face. she wore a pair of light blue jeans, a grey tank top, her favorite bracelets and her converse sneakers.

" good morning my crazy friend. you ready for the party of a life time today at school. I am so happy today is the last day of school and we will be considered seniors!" her friend Tonie cheered and the red-head laughed at her.

" well next year we are going to have to treasure since it will be our last year together ever," she responded and Tonie looked at her.

" Don't say that," she grumbled and the red-head smiled.

" well come on I don't want to be late for the all day party," she said and they jogged to the high school.

- at school

"okay everyone I know you all have been dying to get on with the all day party. I just wanted to make a few reminders that all the games will be outside and or in the classrooms there will be food all day so fill up on food or you can take naps (laughs) now if your teacher has taken attendance please release your students at this time and can Alia Carter come to my office," Mr. Zimmerman (principle) announced and everyone took off out the door.

"okay I will see you later Tonie. I will text you once I'm talking to Mr. Z," Alia called to her hyper friend.

"Okay see ya later. I want a future challenge of "just dance 3" with you," she called back to her laughing friend.

" challenge accepted," she laughed and she walked into the office.

" you wanted to see me Mr. Z," Alia asked peeking through the door.

" yes come on in dear. I wish to introduce you to someone," Mr. Z said ad she walked in with a smile.

" Allen this is the student I was telling you about. Alia this is Allen Rains," he said putting a hand on the young teen's shoulder.

" hello, it's nice to meet you Mr. Rains," she smiled and she took her hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet the famous Alia Carter, you principle talks very highly of you young lady," the pale skinned man said and kissed her hand.

" Alright let us get down to business, Alia, Mr. Rains would like to ask you something," Mr. Z said sitting down at her desk.

" yes of course. Alia, have you heard of Blood academy," Mr. rains asked and she nodded her head yes.

" Yes I have. I heard it was an all boy academy and only certain boys get to go there," she answered and he nodded.

"and it's true. but you are going to be an acception. I wish for you to attend my academy. by looking at your grades and test scores I think you would do just fine there. of course you will be given other benefits that most f my students don't have," he said crossing his legs.

" But what about my mom. Mr. Z have you called her and told about this," the red-head asked looking at her principle and he nodded.

" yes I have and she said it was okay for you to go. she has actually started packing your cloths for you," he said and she looked back at Mr. Rains.

" what kind of benefits are we talking about here," she asked and he smirked.

" well for starters, you will be given a free ride there. you will be given your own dorm, you will be able to use the teacher bathrooms since we don't have girl bathrooms for students, you will be given new school supplies such as a backpack and basic need for your education, also you will stocked with basic living needs such as toiletries, tooth paste and brush, hair brush and bathing you will be getting college courses after next year. the list goes on," he said and Alia couldn't pass it up.

" well I would love to take your offer. but today is the last day of school here. is it summer break at your academy," she asked and he shook his head.

"yes it is my students have been out for three days now. some are still at the school so you will not be completely alone. I will have one of them show you around of course," he said and she smiled.

" So I would basically be a test," she wondered out loud.

" yes exactly. I am glad we see eye to eye now," he chuckled and she smiled again.

' then I would love to attend your school Mr. Rains, thank you so much," she laughed and he shook her small hand.

" I am glad you have accepted. I will have someone pick you up here after school. in that time your belongings should be at the academy and ready for you to unpack," he said and walked her out of the office.

" until then. I bid you farewell Ms. Carter,' he said as he walked away.

" good-bye Mr. rains," she said a bit loud so he could hear her and he just waved in response.

- After the all day party

" Well this is good-bye Tonie," Alia said as the two girls hugged good bye.

" I will miss you. I'm glad you got this chance. just call me if there is anything you want to do. I would like to spend time over summer," she said and the driver opened her door.

" I will do that for sure," she laughed and gave her friend another hug good-bye.

" okay see ya later Al," she said as the door was shut.

Alia rolled down the window and smiled at her black-haired friend.

" see ya, i will keep in touch. BYE!" she said as the car began to pull out of the parking lot.

- half hour later

" we're here Ms. carter," the driver said as he opened her door and helped her out of the car.

" thank you for driving me," she smiled and he nodded in response.

He walked her into the massive entrance hall and brought her to Mr. Rain's office.

" thank you Ron, you may leave," the pale-faced man said and the driver walked out without a word.

' good to see you again Ms. Carter. I hope the ride here was pleasant," he asked as he turned around from looking out of his window.

" it was quiet but it was fine," she answered and shifted in her seat.

" well that's good. let me show you to your dorm. it is all ready for you to start living in. here is your schedule for next year," he said as they walked out of the dark office.

- at her dorm door

" here you are Alia. here are your keys. I should explain something now before you find out for yourself. The reason certain boys are allowed here is that all the students here are vampires. I have assigned you a protector because I don't want you to be hurt while you are studying here. I am trying to teach these boys that humans aren't just something to snack on. But we can be friends with them. you are going o prove that theory for me," and Alia didn't argue that fact.

' okay, I understand Mr. Rains thank you for telling me," she said as she sat on her over sized bed.

" alright I will leave you to yourself. I will have that protector come here and you may get acquainted with him," he said and walked out of the room and Alia started to unpack.


	2. new friends, new enemy

here is chapter two:P thank you to the guest that review that was very nice of you to say that about my story:P I answered your question as best as I could so I hope you are pleased. of course thank you for all those who are reading my story and I hope to get a review from you all:P Please review and tell me what you think:3 advice is welcomed also:P Enjoy the chapter:P

* * *

After about an hour of unpacking she heard a knock at her door. A blond-haired vampire poked his head though the door.

" Hi, your Alia right," he asked with a smiled and she motioned for him to walk in.

" yeah, can you put this on the table for me please, thank you," she said and held out a small wooden box filled with painting supplies.

"Sure...wow you painted that. it's nice," he said as he took the box from her hands.

" thank you. i just finished it," she smiled as she wiped her hands on an old rag.

" Your really good at it," he said bobbing his head.

" thank you again. I though my room needed a bit more color to it and this was the only way i could think of to put some life in this dark room," she laughed and started to tape her drawings up on one wall.

" do you need any help," he asked.

" no. I think I need a break. what's your name you never told me yet," she pointed out.

" oh yeah I forgot. I'm Alex. Mr. Rains assigned me to basically be your friend and protection here," he said holding out his hand for her to shake it.

" well I don't want to shake your hand and get paint all over it," she laughed and quickly washed the peach colored paint her gentle hands.

"there... nice to meet you Alex," she giggled and shook his hand.

" would you like a tour of the school," he asked motioning to the door.

" sure why not. can we get something to drink to. i haven't had anything to drink in an hour," he said as she opened the door, Alex walked out and she locked the door.

" Sure, to the cafeteria," he said in fake super hero tone and Alia giggled.

" You act just like my friend Tonie," she giggled again and he looked down at her.

" Well I should warn you now. Some of the guys here are kinda mean. so i hope you don't cry easy," he said looking down at the red-head.

" trust me I am tougher then i look," she said and gave Alex a light nudge to the side, he chuckled deep in his throat.

" I can tell we are going to be good friends," Alex said putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the cafeteria.

" Mr. Rains had the lunch staff make you a specific type of meal since you are human you don't drink blood or anything so they will give you what you want to drink," Alex explained as they got their somewhat dinner.

" Also a few vampires here you would want to avoid mainly James. he is the top bully here and he doesn't care about anything, Blake is his partner in crime. Kane over there isn't much of a threat but he is mean too just saying," Alex said and his list went on.

" Well has anyone tried to talk to him and at least try to be friends with him. if not I will make an effort to do so," she said as she took a drink of her diet coke.

" good luck with that, he hates talking to people, but you might get lucky, I don't think he has ever talked to a girl let alone a human girl before," Alex pointed out and looked at his red-haired friend.

" you don't unless you try," she chirped and she got out of her seat.

"wait your serious about talking to him," he asked as he gave her a freaked out look.

" yes, once I put my mind to something I do it until I get successful," she said and walked over to the table. The black-haired vampire was reading a book and listening to some music. she cleared her throat to get his attention, which didn't work then she tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked at her with a glare thinking that it was a guy. but it changed as soon as he saw her.

" Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked kindly as she stood and waited for his answer.

" N-No not at all," he replied with a light blush and she sat across from him.

"I'm Alia by the way. I'm new to the school," she introduced herself.

" I kinda figured. Mr. Rains said that you were coming. I'm Kane Walker," he said in his deep and rich tone that would melt any girl.

" Well it's nice to meet you Kane," she sweetly replied and started to eat her dinner.

" Um what was it like at your old school?" he asked trying to start-up the conversation again.

" it was fun. I had a few friends but nothing really special," she said shrugging slightly.

" your lucky to have friends, I don't have any friends" he said in a low tone.

" well what makes you think that?" she asked and he looked at her. She had a kind and gentle look to her face, she giggled with a smile, waiting for his answer.

" why is she being so nice to me? Is she trying to actually become friends with me? no, I can't think of that everyone is the same way. Everyone will leave sooner or later," he thought and put up his guard.

" Because, everyone is the same way. they will betray me sooner or later... that's what happened the last time," he growled and looked back at his book.

" You know. not everyone is like that. I know I won't betray a friend. They are like family to me. Maybe you just need to try a bit harder and you'll find that one friend you can always count on. and I will be your first friend,' she said with a smile and he looked at her in amazement.

" And you would be friends with a complete stranger? not knowing that they could possible kill you in the near future," he asked still looking at her.

" then let the future decide about that. but now let just enjoy each other's company," she said and continued eating her dinner.

' this girl is amazing! she must be a risk taker," he thought and kept reading his book.

" Hey Alia," Alex said with a smile then made eye contact with Kane and they glared at each other.

" Whoa, what's going on between you two? Are you having a staring contest?" she asked as the tension between the two increased. Alia grabbed her tray, emptied it and placed it in the bin. She turned around and almost bumped into two vampires, both were brunettes.

" Wow, is this what human girls look like Blake?" James said in a playful yet dangerous tone.

" I think so. she must be the human Mr. rains was talking about," he said and Blake bent down to Alia's eye level.

" Are you scared?' he asked and had a firm look on her face.

' not one bit," she answered and they laughed.

" well we are going to have to fix that," James said almost grabbing Alia's wrist.

" Don't even think about James," Mr. Rains said in a stern tone.

The principle walked to the three of them and stood behind Alia.

" You will do no such thing to Ms. Carter. If I find out that you have done anything to her and this goes for you also Blake you will both be expelled from this academy. Do I make myself clear? she is under my protection," he said and the two vampires walked away.

" thank you Mr. Rains," Alia said looking up at the vampire.

" you're welcome. next time if they bother you again just walk away and ignore them. they will leave you alone after a while of pestering," he said and returned to patrolling the cafeteria.

She sighed and walked back to the table where Kane and Alex were growling at each other.

" Okay guys that's enough of that. If I am going to be friends with both of you. don't fight around me," she said and they stop instantly.

" fine," Alex huffed and Kane looked at her.

" As you wish Alia," he said politely and she smiled.

"thank you, now would you both like to show me around the school? I know this school is huge and we have a lot of time to get though at least a quarter of it," she said and they both got up.

"I can make time for that," Kane said and Alex looked at the clock.

"Well then she is under your protection I have to get to my summer class. I'll see ya later Alia. And Kane if anything happens to her, your my first target," Alex hissed and walked away.

" what's gotten into him so fast," she wondered out loud.

" we don't like each other. He hates me and I hate him. the reason for all that was because this has happened before but instead of a human girl it was over is vampire girl who is now not living," Kane explained.

" Don't fight please," she asked looking at her new friend in a worried way.

" Don't worry, I won't fight in front of you like you wanted, come on. I think you would like the choir room. the teacher always gives out free lessons over summer," Kane said with a smile that revealed his sharp fangs.

" Okay that sound great," she said and happily followed him to the music room.

( Okay small pause now. I forgot to tell you what the main characters look like. First Alex is a blond vampire that is about 5'10" and has chocolate-brown eyes, he is thin limbed basically a stick with eyes (laughed) he wears jeans and a plain white T-shirt, and he has a watch on his right wrist. Next is Kane. He is 6'0" tall, he has black hair that is styled into a side bang and bright green eyes. He wore baggy jeans, a black V-neck tank top, and has piercings on his bottom lip and has he left ear pierced three times in different places. He is a bit more muscular and stronger than Alex. Alia is a girl who is 5"5, she has bright blue eyes that look even brighter with her red hair, she often wears knee ripped jeans, since that give you a basic idea of what two of my main characters look like:) on with the story!)

The two walked to the music room and was greeted by the happy teacher.

" Kane, I'm glad you came today. And you brought a beautiful friend with you. What is your name dear," he asked with a smile.

" Alia...my name is Alia," she said sweetly.

" oh you're the human girl here that Allen picked out from the high school not to far from here. I'm Allen's brother Jason Rains. you can call me Jason everyone does," he said shaking her hand.

" okay. Kane said you give free lessons over summer. do you mind if I get one," she asked and he dragged her to the piano.

" Of course, Kane would you like to join in," Jason asked looking over at the black-haired vampire.

"Or could you give her an example of your talent. you are my star pupil," Jason urged.

" I guess," he shrugged and sat on the left side of Jason while Alia sat on the right.

" Okay Alia, could you sing the scale for me," Jason asked and she did as she was told.

' My what a voice just by listening to that. Kane why don't you sing "the reason" by Hoobastank. I know how much you like this song. And sing it

aquapella," Jason said and Kane started to warm up.

"Okay do you know what song we are talking about," he asked looking at Alia.

" Yeah, i love that song," she smiled and he clapped.

" that's great to hear. Are you ready Kane," and he nodded his head. he started to play the song's intro then stopped as Kane started to sing.

Kane: I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do

Alia- But I continued learning i never meant to do those things to you

together: And so I have to say before i go, That i want you to know

Kane: I found a reason for me

Alia- to change who I use to be

Together: A reason to start over new

Kane: and the reason is you

The song went on between the two and Jason was loving it. he wasn't even paying attention and the two were looking at each other and they smiled to one another. Jason looked at them and smiled also.

" I think we are going to have a new pairing for choir next year" Jason squealed and got up.

" well it is almost night-time," he stretched and dismissed his students.

" come back anytime you want. i will be right here for you both," Jason said as he shooed them out of the classroom.

" wow you have a great voice. where did you learn to sing like that. we blend so well together," Kane asked as he walked backwards to face Alia.

" well I taught myself to sing. my dad was a famous singer. So when ever he took me on the road when I was younger I would listen to him and his band perform. that's how I learned to sing with a bunch of guys. But back then... my life was happy and perfect. my parents got along but what I didn't know was that they fought every night and I didn't even know it. then my life turned upside down when they got a divorce. my dad barely called to talk to me or even see me. mom doesn't talk about him even more but I can tell she misses him dearly," Alia said in a sad tone and Kane looked at her in an understanding way.

"I guess we are in the same boat then. my parents were the same why too but none of them were famous like your dad. but we have similar stories," Kane said putting his hands in his pockets. She smiled at him.

She raised her hand up and stretched.

"Man I'm tired," she moaned and he laughed.

" Well you might want to start staying up at night. You're going to be a night ow like us here. But I have to ask you. Mr. Rains told you that we are vampires. Are you seriously okay with that?" Kane asked as they stopped at a pop machine.

" Yeah I'm cool with it. I mean I don't judge people for what they are or anything. I think I'm more open to the idea then most people. If I told people that I have seen and talked to vampires, they would most likely think I'm crazy and ignore me," she said opening the bottle and Kane laughed.

" You know you are surprising me even more, humans are such strange creatures," he said shaking his head.

"Oh you're so different," she asked in a playful way.

"come on, I'll take you to your room," e said and they walked back to the dorms. Alex was around the corner and he listened in on their conversation.

" so history is going to repeat itself...Fine I see how it is," he muttered and turned the other way.


	3. injuries, and a night together

Hey everyone:P first I want to say thank you to all the awesome reviewers. I love your reviews they are so nice:) if you guys had an account on here I would say thank you to you personally for your cool reviews. they mean a lot to me that you guys like this story so far. with that said:) I hope you guys like this chapter:P I introduced a few new characters briefly they will pop up in the next chapter tomorrow hopefully. please review some more and tell me what you guys think:) I 3 all my awesome reviewers:) hope to hear from ya again:D ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

- month and a half later

Alia was fully settled into her cozy dorm. Kane would visit her on her balcony that overlooking the large pond in the courtyard. Ever since Alia arrived to the academy on her first day of summer everything seem to have a happier feel to it. everyone was a bit kinder to her then they were the first time they met her. Alia would help out anyways she could to all the other guys including Mr. Rains and his younger brother Jason. Alia spent most of her nights in the massive library reading the ancient books which amazed her. She spotted Alex writing a reasearch paper about the vampire history.

" hey Alex," she chirped and he looked up at her.

" oh Hey Alia, I can't really talk now. I have to finish up on this paper before the end of summer for history," Alex said and she started to read the first paper.

" Hey Alex, did your teacher tell you about thesis statements," Alia asked and he looked up at her.

" No not yet. Why?" he asked and she sat next to him.

" well you won't be able to get a good grade unless you have one. at my school the teacher would chase you down until you did it," she laughed and helped him with the statement.

"there, if you want i can peer edit it for you," she pointed out as she straightened the papers out.

" thank you, that would help out a lot. then we can print it out and I will have the rest of the summer off," he smiled and she laughed.

" Yep, well I will go work on it now," she smiled and she started to gather her things up.

" alright see ya later," Alex said watching her walk away with his paper, then saw Kane walked up next to her with a smile.

" hey Alia," he greeted.

" Hey Kane what's up," she asked and Alex started to get more envious. Kane and Alia have a connection only he wished he had. He wanted to make her smile and laughed everyday like Kane did. He loved her...Kane alos loved her secretly.

" So what are you're doing now," he asked looking down at his short friend.

"Well I was going to edit Alex's report for him and print it out," she answered sweetly.

"Well that's nice of you. could you do that for me too," he asked smirking at her.

" Sure just give it to me and I will look over it for ya," she said and Kane took out his five-page report.

"Okay you can come over to my room if you want to later tonight." she said with a smile and she started to walk away.

"okay I'll be there," he said with a dazed smile on his face and she giggled. Once she left the library Alex and Zane glared at each other.

" Don't think about it Ales. you know she hates fighting between her friends," Zane growled.

" what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he smirked evil.

Kane ignored him and walked off to find Alia who just rounded the corner.

- time skip two hours

Alia sat at her desk typing away on her laptop. it was about 2:00am and she heard a knock at her door. she opened the door and it was Alex that came to pick up his report.

" thanks Alia,' he said as he took the paper out of her hands, then there was another knock at her balcony door.

"Oh that must be Kane. I told him to come over so we can work on his report too," she said and she trotted over to the double door. but when she opened it there stood Kane all bloody and beaten up.

" Oh my god! Kane what happened," she asked helping him into the room.

"why don't you ask Alex that," he growled as he glared at the blonde vampire.

" Alex," she asked and he looked away.

" Alia listen to me for a minute. it isn't what you think," Alex said holding his glare at Kane.

" you did this to him? why would you do such a thing?' she asked as her anger rose up.

"Alia hold on a minute," Alex said as he realized she was getting angry with him.

" leave. don't you ever come to my room again. Leave,' she said in a tone which scared him. Alex never heard her use such a tone.

"alia let me" he was cut off.

" Leave," she demanded, he closed his mouth and left the dorm.

" Kane are all right. come on let me clean you up," she said as she sat him at her computer chair. She walked to her bathroom and grabbed several wash cloths and her first aid kit which she had for emergencies like this.

' What happened," she asked as he helped take his blood soaked shirt off.

" Alex just went nuts. I told him that i was going to visit you tonight and well here are the results," Kane said gesturing himself.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and her voice cracked a bit which gave Kane the feeling that she was blaming herself.

" Hey it's okay. you don't need to be sorry Alia," Kane said and he spotted a tear trickle down her left cheek.

" hey don't cry...please. I hate seeing you cry," Kane said and tilted her head at him.

" I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault...maybe you would be safer without me around," she whimper and he tilted his head.

" No... it would get worse here if you aren't here. I can tell you changed everyone here. James and Blake have laid off bullying which is a good sign. the school is becoming a better place now that your here. so don't let this little fight get rid of that," Kane said and wiped the tear off her cheek. she flipped the bang hanging in her face to the side. She gave him a reassuring smile and started to clean up his face.

" You know your good at healing wounds. You should be a doctor in the future," Kane commented and she laughed.

"I don't know about that...there at least you look half way decent," she laughed and she started to put the cleaners away.

" thank you," he said in a quiet and gentle tone and soon Alia's phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

" wow you sound so grown up Al," a man's voice said on the other line.

" d-dad," she asked in shock and Kane walked over to her.

" yeah it's me. i know i haven't talked to you since the divorce. I was think about you today and i wanted to talk to my little girl. your mother told me that you were accepted to an academy," he said and she smiled.

" yeah, I've already made a few friends," she smiled and she looked at Kane whom was making funny face just to get her to laughed.

" that good to hear. you sound like you're doing great! Hey I have an idea. why don't you come over tomorrow night to the sun rise hotel. the guys want to see how grown up you are," he said and Alia accepted the invitation.

" Do you mind if i bring a friend," she asked with a smile and looked at Kane.

" I don't see why not" he chuckled and they said their good-bye.

" it's a good thing that we are on summer vacation," Kane laughed and he limped to her bed.

" Ah, you know your bed is way more comfortable than my bed," Kane said putting his hands behind his head and she looked at him.

" well I just finished your report too," she said as she flopped in bed next to him.

" that's good... o what do we do now, eat dinner in here or raid the cafeteria. then have a halo night in here like we always do on friday nights," he asked looking at her in the eyes.

" I think we should raid the cafeteria, bring the junk food in here and have gamer night," she said with a smile.

" good plan," he said and nodded his head quickly.

" Are you okay to walk to the cafeteria," she asked sitting up.

" yeah, I feel a bit better actually," he said smiled and he got out of the bed easily.

" Alright come on," she laughed and they walked out of the room.

- the next day or should i say night

Alia and Kane woke up on the floor with hamburger wrappers all over the floor. ALia was the first to wake up and when she looked around the room, her head rested on Kane's left arm and his right arm held her securely around her waist.

" Kane...Kane wake up. I would like if you let go of my waist," she said and his eyes flicker open.

" hmm, oh sorry...what time is it," he yawned and she grabbed his right hand that had a watch on it.

"it's 8:30," she moaned and she sat up.

" who won last night," Kane asked rubbing his eyes.

" I did, 10 to 7 on slayer," she laughed.

" then i demand a re-match," he laughed and she smiled.

" I accept, i gotta call my dad to see if we can still come over there tonight," she said and she stood up. Kane sat up and continued to wake up.

" hey daddy, I was wondering if we were still able to come over to the hotel tonight," Alia asked as she yawned.

" of course silly," he chuckled.

" Okay I will be there soon I just have to wake up a bit more and I have to go wake my friend Kane up. We just took a nap. and we gotta tell our principle that we are leave the school," she said and they discussed their plans for the night.

"Okay I will see ya in a bit then," she said and they hung up.

" do you think you can survive the sunset Kane," she asked as she walked to her dresser and picked out a black tank top, a dancing skin-tight sweater, and a pale blue jeans.

" yeah, I'll be fine the most I will get is a light sun burn, it won't be noticeable," Kane assured and she smiled at him.

" Okay how about we go talk to Mr. Rains together," Alia said and walked into her bathroom to get changed.

" Okay now that I am in some new cloths I will get my shoes on and we can talk to Mr. Rains," she smiled and put her converse shoes on.

"Okay come on," Kane said and they walked out of the dorm room and of course Alia made sure everything locked up.

- Time skip to the hotel

ALia dad was waiting outside near the entrance.

( sorry for the interruption but I thought it would be nice to know what her father looks like. Alia's father's name is Brent Carter, he has a hair color like Alia bright red hair but his hair is a tad darker. he has dark blue eyes and a charming smile. He was about 5"10 in height and he is the lead singer of the "outriders" the band was formed by Brent's four brothers Jack, Zack, Jared and is the oldest out of the band. there at least you got to know the band members names and what connection she had with them. now back to the story!)

" Dad!" she laughed as she ran to the red-haired man.

" Alia, you're so beautiful," he said holding her tight to him.

" I missed you so much," she cried and she gripped his leather jacket.

" I know, I'm sorry sweetie," he said as he rested his face in his daughters soft and silky hair, e looked up and noticed Kane standing patiently near Alia.

" this must boy must be one of your new friends I take it," he asked in his deep and warm toned voice.

" yeah, Kane this is my dad Brent. Dad this is Kane," she said as she wiped her tears away.

" nice to meet you Kane," he said holding his hand out. Kane stood shocked at him.

" it's an honor to meet you in person Mr. Carter. I didn't think that you were Alia's father. I'm a hug fan of your music," Kane said as he shook his hand.

" well that's good to hear that I'm not to out of date," he laughed and the red-head led to two teens inside the hotel.


	4. visitations and peace making

okay I know that I made Alia over react in the last chapter so I hope this makes up for it. thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me:) please review some more and tell me what you think:3 advice is welcomed! now I believe it is time for this girl to get some sleep. its like midnight over here-_- well hopefully I will update tomorrow:P see you guys after school and in the next chapter! enjoy and good night:P

* * *

As the teens walked into the massive hotel, Bret took them to the elevator and high the top button to his floor. Alia was asking him all kinds of questions about how his life was after the divorce and she was even more happy to see her uncles. they five of them were her whole life...the reason why she loved music. the outriders were her main teachers. Brent gave her his key card and told her the room number. she took off to the door and she unlocked it for them.

" this is the happiest I have ever seen her," Kane muttered and Brent looked at him.

" Well Kane she hasn't seen me or my brothers since she was about eight years old," he pointed out and Kane looked at him.

" wow and she looks like she is about seventeen years old," Kane said and Brent confirmed it.

" alright go on in," Brent said and she slipped the key through the door lock. when the door lock turned green she burst through the door and she ran inside. She tackled her uncle Marcus on the couch and the others joined in.

" Hey there's our Alley cat!" they all laughed.

" we missed our little dancer," Zack laughed as he put her in a head lock.

" I missed you guys so much," she laughed and gave them each hug.

" but you have grown up on us Al," Jack laughed as he ruffled her hair.

" I know but i will always be your little dancer girl," she said in a cute way to the gang.

" we all know that, who's your friend," Marcus asked looking at Kane.

' Oh you guys this is my friend Kane, Kane these goof balls are my favorite uncles Marcus, Zack, Jack and Jared," she said and they all said hello. Kane of course was overwhelmed by meet his favorite band ever.

" make yourself at home here. would you guys like something to eat or drink," Jared asked as he walked to the mini fridge.

" sure, how about some mountain dew," and Jared tossed her a pop.

" How about you Kane," he asked and Kane refused.

" It's okay, I'm fine," he said shaking his head.

"okay... so what school to you two go to,"

" we go to an academy called "Blood Academy" Kane said and they fell silent.

" Alia you do know that is an all boy academy," Brent said in a low and stern voice.

" i know dad. but I was asked to come. I am a test from what the principle said so I agreed to do the test and so far I think I am effecting the guys there," she said scratching the side of her cheek.

" It's true, Mr. rains told us that she was coming and that we weren't allowed to do anything to her without her permission," Kane added and Brent relax slightly.

" okay, as long as no one touches my little girl I am okay with it but you promise me that nothing will harm my daughter. I know you two have been friends since she first arrived but i want you to look after her and be there for her if anything happens. do you I make myself clear," Brent said looking at Kane in a stern and fatherly way.

"crystal clear sir," Kane said with a smile.

" good now since that is over tell us how you've been since you arrived at that academy," Marcus said sitting next to his niece and the two started to talk about their time in the academy.

" well it seems that you two are having a good time there," Jared said with a smile.

" yeah, Kane is a little mad that I beat him on halo," she giggled.

" yes and I still want the match," he said playfully.

" whatever you say Kane," she laughed.

"Man it's getting late," Jack yawned.

" I think it's about time you kids went back to the academy before Mr. Rains gets to worried about you guys. I gave you my cell phone number and email so you can call us and keep in touch," Brent said hugging his daughter.

"Okay I will, talk you later everyone, love you," she said as Kane and her walked out of the door.

" see ya kiddo, love you too," they all called back and the door shut.

- at the academy

" that was a nice visit...Kane this has eating me since we left the hotel. what happened between you and Alex. I feel like I jumped on him to soon," she said looking up at the tall vampire with her arms crossed.

" i think we need Alex for this" Kane said and she sighed.

"Okay here is my key to my dorm. Go there and I will be right back. I will go get Alex," she said handing him the small sliver key.

"Okay be careful," he said and walked down the hall. Alia knew where Alex's dorm was and started to walk the opposite way.

Knock. Knock. Knock

the door opened and it was Alex's roommate Travis.

" oh hey, can i help you with something," he asked kindly.

"Is Alex here," she asked and he nodded his head.

" yeah hold on," he said and shut the door behind him.

the door opened again and it was an angered Alex glaring at her.

" what do you want," he said bluntly.

" can we talk please," she asked and he rolled his eyes.

" fine," he said as he walked out the door, Alia stepped back as he did.

"what do you need to talk about," he asked still glaring at the red-head.

" a few things," she said as she leaned against the wall with her shoulder.

" like," he responded.

" first i want to say I'm sorry for how I talked to you yesterday after seeing Kane. I should have listened before reacting. I get it from my dad. but anyways. I want you to tell me what happened between you and Kane. so that why i get an idea about what is going on. start with before I came here. Kane said something that this has happened before with another girl who was a vampire," she said crossing her arms.

" thank you for the apology, and it all happened a few years ago. Kane and I were best friends you couldn't even split us apart. this happened before the girls were sent away from here to another academy for vampire girls, but anyways Kane fell in love with a girl and her name was Marie. she was really nice and you remind us about her. Kane started to go out with her and they became a couple. I blame myself for this because I started to fall for her... I wanted her for myself and I aimed in any way possible to make her mine. I almost ended up killing Kane for Marie. So I am the reason he can't really trust people like me. he trusts you like the way he did with Marie and I started to get jealous since I was your first friend here. I thought that would give me an advantage of making you mine but really i can tell in your eyes that I am not the one you want... you're in love with Kane...aren't you," he finished and she was speechless.

" Alex..." was all she could say.

" Alex I don't want the fighting anymore. I want us all to be friends even if I do sometime in the future become in love with Kane. your right that your my frist friend and I'm sorry if Kane made you jealous for talking to me all the time. I just never was able to make that many friends like that and we clicked. we have a lot in common but that doesn't mean that you and I don't have anything. I mean you were willing to be my first friend which in any case someone who ditch me in the middle of no where and let me fend for myself against every one else. I have to thank you for being my friend and have to listen to me rant about my day," she smiled and he was happy she thanked him.

" Come on, let's go talk to Kane to. he is in my room now waiting for us," she smiled and they walked to her dorm. As they walked in Kane looked at the two walking in.

" it's about time you guys got here. I was getting worried something happened," Kane said looking at the red-head.

" well Kane we were talking about what happened, now it's your turn," Alia said as she closed her door.

Kane then told his side of the story and it was true about that girl Maire. Alia listened carefully to Kane's story and once he finished she looked at both of them.

" okay, i think that there was something said that were hurtful and some of it was jealousy. but now I want you guys to stop with the fighting, stop with the glaring everyday. I don't want to be the same reason if it is going to get one of you killed. please...just no more fighting..." she said and the two vampires looked at each other.

" I guess I'm sorry Alex. I should have talked to you before I asked Marie out. I didn't know you started to like her too," Kane said as he extended his hand out to Ales.

" Yeah, I think we should have talk through things and made an agreement, so I'm sorry also," Alex said and the two shook hands.

" yay, we now can have another gaming night," Alia said and the two vampires laughed.

" So does that mean I get that rematch," Kane asked with a playful look on his face.

" your on," she laughed and they all sat on the floor and played Slayer on Halo 4.


	5. a night in heaven

Here is chapter five:) Thank you for the awesome reviews everyoneXD I love to read them before I go to school it make my day when someone likes or reviews my story:P I have been working on this sine this morning until I got to my PC tech class at ISD:P I think I will be able to upload chapter six tonight since I have no homework:3 please review and tell me what you think:P ENJOY THE CHAPTER XD

* * *

time skip one year

After that talk Kane and Alex have become best friends, there was even a talk of Alex falling for a human that went to Alia's old school. Alex talked to her and told her about this girl. When Alia asked what her name was, she didn't expect what name he said.

" her name is Tonie Jones, she said she knows you," Alex said and Alia smiled.

" yeah, she's my best friend. we are like sisters," she laughed.

" so you don't mind if I start dating her. I haven't told her that I'm a vampire yet," he said slouching in his chair.

" well you might want to tell her soon. she hates it when people keep things from her. she will beat it out of you until you tell her. I have had that happen to me before," Alia admitted with a laugh.

" alright thanks for giving me the heads up" Alex said and jogged to the cafeteria, soon Kane popped up next to Alia and scared her half to death.

" Do I scare you," he asked playfully.

" yeah... oh my god! where are your piercings," she asked as she faced him.

" I felt like taking them off today. do I really look weird if i don't have them on," he asked feeling the small holes on his bottom lip.

" I'm not use to seeing you without them... you look nice Kane," she said and smiled sweetly.

Kane blushed faintly and gave her an embarrassed smile.

" thanks," he laughed.

" let's get to lunch, I'm starving. Alex said that there was a surprise for you since it's your birthday, which...these are for you," Kane added and pulled a dozen roses out from behind his back.

" oh wow, thank you Kane. I love them," she giggled as she smelt the sweet roses, she then gave Kane a hug also.

" your welcome. I'm glad you like them," he said as they separated.

" Come on, I want to see that surprise," she giggled as she took Kane's hand and led him to the cafeteria.

She walked in and saw Alex talking to a girl about Alia's age which was now eighteen. She was a pretty brunette who talked nonstop.

she creeped up behind her and looked at Alex. She smiled and mouthed," is that Tonie?" and he nodded his head. Alia's smile grew bigger and she gave Kane her roses since she knew Tonie would crush them with a hug. She bent down and wrapped her arms around Tonie's neck.

" AH! who's hugging me," she asked in a playful scream.

" How is my crazy friend doing," Alia asked and she was tackled with a hug.

" ALIA! Oh my gosh i missed you so much! How have you been," she asked as she separated from Alia.

" I've been pretty good, how about you," Alia giggled and she sat next to Tonie. The two talked about how their senior year was going and that it was lonely without each other, and how their families are doing. Alia told Tonie about the visitation with her father and other things.

" Hey do you guys have class," Tonie asked Alex.

" No today is saturday. Why?" he asked and she smiled.

" Well there's a dance tonight at my school. I know you want to go haven't seen everyone in over a year. Also they have the good DJ this time instead of the other one that has the flat screens," Tonie teased.

" I don't know. Do you think that Mr. Rains would let us go," Alia asked looking up at Kane.

" I will go ask. I will be right back," he said and ran to the elder vampire's office.

" yeah he said we can go. But we need to be back before 5am. you know dawn," Kane said and they all nodded.

" Okay hurry and eat, it starts at ten," Tonie said and she ate off Alia's plate since she was only a guest there at the school.

- time skip to the dance

"wow this time is a lot better," Alia said as the girls walked into their special corner of the room.

' yeah there's a lot of people here. probably from the rival school," Tonie said in low tone.

" oh well, let have some fun," Tonie squealed.

" do you want to dance Alia," Kane asked with a charming smile.

" Sure," she said and returned his smile.

He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor

"Come on Alex," Tonie giggled and joined their friends.

Kane held Alia tightly against him as she swayed her hips seductively. Kane was practically purring, Alia could hear the purr come from deep inside his throat. She wanted to have a bit of fun with this so she grabbed Kane's hands and she slowly let him hold her tightly by her stomach. She could feel his ragged breath run across her neck which sent shivers down her spine. She could feel Kane tense up then backed off.

- one hour later

" Alright everyone, it's time to slow it down," DJ Jaz announced and Kane once again took her to the dance floor. Alia rested her arms on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Are you having fun," she asked with a smile.

" Of course i am, I haven't had this much fun in a long time and it's all thanks to you," he responded with a charming smile.

" then I think I made the right choice in going to Blood Academy," she said playfully. Kane swallowed and leaned down to kiss her but she was ripped away from his arms.

" Why thank you for giving me this dance Al," drunk Basco slurred.

" What the- Basco let me go," she gasped as she tried t get away from him. Kane tried to help her but was stopped by Basco's friends.

" Why are you talking to other guys when you know your my girl," he breathed and she glared at him.

" I would rather hang then be your girlfriend," she hissed then knee him between the legs. He fell down and his friends came to help him up.

" Are you okay Alia," Kane asked hugging her tightly.

" yeah, I hate the smell of alcohol," she said as she coughed for fresh air.

" who was that guy anyways," he asked as he led her away from the dance floor.

" that was Basco. he is the bully of the school and he is obsessed over me," she answered.

" if he tries to do anything to you I will make him wish that he was never born," he growled and she smiled up at him.

"I know you will," she giggled as they walked to the corner.

" hey do you guys want to leave," Alex asked as they stopped.

" Sure, I'm actually getting a bit tired," Alia said and Tonie agreed.

" yeah me too," she said and they left the school gym.

" okay see ya Tonie," Alia called out as they walked away from the front door of Tonie's house.

" see ya, it was nice to see you again," she called back and waved the group good-bye.

" Well shall we get back to the academy in a hurry Alex," Kane asked as he scooped Alia into his arms.

" I guess, I hope you won't freak Alia out through if you are planning what I think you are planning," Alex said as he sighed.

" Hold your breath," Kane whispered into Alia's ear. She did so and they took off. It felt like the world was in slow motion. as soon as started it finished.

" we're back," Alex said as the jogged to a stop.

" wow, that was a rush," Alia laughed.

" I'm glad it didn't scare you," Kane said in his deep voice and she laughed.

" well I am going to go to my room i have math i need to finish before spring break," Alex said and ran off as he said good-bye.

" come on I will bring you to your dorm," Kane said as he carried her there.

' Kane you do know that I can walk," she pointed out.

" I know that but i want to carry you," he responded and she blushed.

" there, dorm sweet dorm," he laughed as he dropped her feet down so she could unlock her door.

" Thanks for the night even though there was some drama," she said looking at him tiredly.

" you welcome," he said in a whisper. She didn't even see it coming but he pecked her quickly on the lips and walked away.

" Good night Alia," he said as he walked backwards.

" good night," she whispered, she shut her door and locked it. She smiled to herself and pressed her finger tips to her mouth lightly.

" I can't believe it... Kane kissed me," she giggled to herself. she looked at the door once more and she walked away to get ready for bed.


	6. meeting and a secret motive

hey there:D here is chapter 6 like I promised:3 I hope you like it so please review and tell me what you think:)

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap

" oh I wonder who that could be," she ask herself playfully as she walked to her balcony and peeked through the curtain. Kane stood patiently outside.

" Hey Kane," she said sweetly as she opened the door.

" hey," he said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

( quick author's note: Kane and Alia have dated after the dance in the last chapter, so they have dated for seven months. Currently it is summer and the graduation is in a week for Alia who will be going to college at Blood Academy as promised.)

" what's up," she asked as she snaked her hands around the back of his neck.

" you want to go out tonight," he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

" Sound good, where did you have in mind," she asked playing with his long and thick black hair.

" I was thinking about the Empire's Buffet," he said as he massaged circles in her back.

" hm that sounds really good. We can have sweet and sour chicken, barbeque pork on a stick, and Mongolian Bar B-Q," she purred and kissed him lightly on the lips. she then looked at him with a straight face and asked," what's the catch?"

He laughed," I don't know how you do that but i want you to meet my parents... well... they want to meet you, I have talked nonstop according to my mother, and this is the only night that they will stand each other just to meet you. My father got the reservations," Kane said looking down at his human girlfriend.

" Well if I'm gonna meet your parents I think i should look my best," she giggled and kissed him a few times.

" then you might want to go and get ready then. I will be right back i have to change into something more suitable fo the occasion," he said and kissed her one last time.

" okay are you going to come in through the balcony like you always do or are you actually going to use a door," she laughed.

" I will use the balcony. I'll be right back," he said as he jogged to the balcony and jumped off the edge and landed gracefully on the ground.

" okay what am i going to wear," she asked herself as she rummaged through her closet for a dress.

" Alia, are you in here," Kane asked out loud.

" yeah I just got out of the shower. What dress should I wear, the silver or the dark blue?" Alia asked as her placed the dress in front of her body.

" hm. I like the silver one better," Kane said looking at the dress.

" Okay then the silver one it is," she giggled and walked back into the bathroom.

" Kane, can you zip me up please," she asked as she turned around and moved her hair out-of-the-way.

" sure," he said and took hold of the small zipper. Alia felt is cool finger tips took her bare skin and it sent shivers down her spine. Kane wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

" you look amazing in that dress," he commented and she looked up at him.

" Thank you," she whispered and kissed him.

" I see you took your piercings off,' she said with a smile.

" yeah, my parent never liked them anyways," he laughed and kissed her again but a little but more intensely.

" Come on we don't want to keep your parents waiting," she whispered with a small smile.

" yeah, come on," he said and scooped her into his arms after she locked the balcony door.

" ready," he asked and she nodded her head and they were off.

- At the Empire's buffet

" reservation under Roy Princeton," Kane said and the usher looked for the name Alia stood near by him and admired the art work on the walls and in the paintings.

" I see you like the art work," he whispered into her ear.

" I was always fascinated with Chinese arts. I think they are the most coolest i have ever seen," she whispered back and kissed him softly.

" Kane," a woman with brown hair said with a smile.

" Hello Mom," Kane said and hugged the woman who was Alia's height.  
" you have gotten so big the last time i saw you... This must be your girlfriend you have talked about for the past few months," she smiled and took hold of Alia's hand.

" Mom this is Alia. Alia this is my mother Jessica," Kane introduced with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you," Alia said sweetly.

" you were right when you said she was sweet. I like her already," Jessica giggled.

" that's a good sign," Kane sighed and he held on to Alia waist.

" I see you have introduced your girlfriend to your mother," a man with jet black hair said with a kind and fatherly smile.

" hey dad," Kane said and hugged his father.

" Alia this is my dad Roy. Dad this is Alia," Kane said as he tensed up a bit.

" It nice to finally meet the famous Alia," he charmed and kissed the red-head's hand lightly.

" the pleasure i mine Mr. Princeton," Alia smiled and he looked up at her.

" well i certainly approve of her Kane, she is better mannered than that Marie girl," Roy said and let go of Alia's hand.

" thank you father," Kane said and smile down at Alia.

"now why don't we get something to eat. I'm sure you kids haven't eaten anything yet tonight," Roy chuckled. "come one."

The four of them walked to a table and were served their drinks.

" So Alia, how old are you," Jessica asked after she took a drink of her water.

" I am eighteen," she smiled.

" wow your young, Kane you do know how to pick them," Roy said looking at his son.

" thanks dad," Kane said with a smile. for about three hours the group talked and got to know each other.

' So you sing also Alia?" Jessica asked with a bright look in her eyes. "I'm just wondering are you Brent Carter's daughter. you resemble him on many ways."

"yes actually, my dad and his brothers taught me how to sing. I loved it ever since. I hope to become a music teacher after I graduate from Blood Academy," Alia giggled.

" well I hope to see you on the television like your father, O can see you performing on stage with your father," Roy said as he sat back in his seat.

" I know many people have told me that," she smiled.

" She has the voice of an angel," Kane smirked. " Jason wants us to do a duet at the spring concert."

" really than that will be a wonderful night...My how does time fly. It is almost dawn. I gotta hit the road," Roy said and Kane looked at his watch.

" yeah we gotta go too. we have school on Tuesday," Kane added as he got his coat on.

" well it was a pleasure to finally meet you Alia but I must be on my way," Roy said and he waved good-bye to his son, his son's girlfriend and his ex-wife.

" nice to meet you too Mr. Princeton," Alia said and waved back.

" Well I would love to hear you and my son sing at the concert next year. Have a safe trip back to the academy," Jessica said and she exited the restaurant.

" ready to go," Kane asked as he waited for the red head.

" yes, I am," she giggled and they walked out of the restaurant.

- at Alia's dorm balcony

" that was a really nice dinner. I enjoyed myself," Alia said with a smile.

" I'm glad that it went so well. My parents got along with you so good and I am happy about that too," he smirked. Alia turned to unlock the balcony door and Kane wrapped his arms around her waist like he always did...but he had a different motive for the way he is acting now...


	7. graduation and promises

hey everyone I'm still aliveXD I know I left you off in the last chapter and that I haven't update in like three days so I kinda mixed it up a bit. But I promise I will make it up over my vacation. I hope you guys like this chapter:P I love the reviews so keep them comin:D I hope I can update soon.

* * *

Saturday next week

Alia woke up around 9pm that day, tired... She didn't need to be up for another few hours since graduation didn't start until midnight. Alia made sure her family attended which was just her mother, father and her favorite uncles. Alia laid in bed and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

" Man how does time fly," she said to herself and soon there was a knock at her balcony door.

" Aw man," she whined and she slipped out of bed.

" Hi Kane," she smiled tiredly. Kane pushed her back into the dorm as he came in.

" Sorry i just didn't want to stand outside very long," he laughed.

" It's okay, you up early," she said looking up at him.

" yeah I woke up at five. I thought you were up so I came to check up on you," he said and kissed her gently.

" I just woke up a few minutes before you knocked," she giggled.

" what are you going to wear tonight at the graduation," he asked and she trotted to her closet. She pulled out a hanger that held a red cotton blouse, with black bell bottomed dress pants and black ruffled three-inch high heels.

" that looks nice. I am wearing something I have that is half way decent," he said looking at his cloths. He was wearing black dress pants, with a dark blue dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and revealed some of his chest. of course he had to wear his piercings to top it off and Alia never really cared for them she was use to kiss him with his piercings on.

" you look handsome in that outfit. I love it," she giggled and kissed him once more.

" I gotta take a shower. I want to look my best today,' she said and walked to the bathroom.

" MAn that feel great," she said as she walked out and grabbed her cloths off the bed, she quickly changed and took a blow dryer to her hair and she brushed it up into a neat ponytail.

" how do I look," she asked as she twirled around in a circle.

" You look beautiful as always m'lady," Kane said and bowed to her and she laughed.

" why thank you kind sir," she said in a fake english accent.

"come on let's go and get something to eat," he chuckled and the two walked out of the room and to the cafeteria.

- at the graduation

" thank you all for coming to the 2021 Blood Academy graduation. first i would like to thank that teachers for putting up with these boys and girl. But we have a long way to go until they are out of here and out of our hair. But to be honest these kids are the life of this school. Yes sometimes i want to pull my hair out at a few things but i pulled through and I'm not dead yet. Can Alia Carter come up to the podium, I wish for her to come up here and read a few things off," Mr. Rains smiled and the young nineteen year old shyly walked up to the stage.

" just read this off. add a few things if you want just to put some humor into it," he whispered and he handed her that paper.

" thanks Mr. Rains, alright, first i want to explain why I am the only girl in the graduating class which is a quick little school. I went to Hudson high school until senior year, Mr. Rains came to my school and offered me a place here at the amazing school. And I'm glad I accepted the offer other wise I wouldn't have been able to meet you crazy guys (everyone chuckles). But I'm a test here and Mr. Rains told me that if I liked it here I am allowed to stay here. So I hate to tell ya that we are going to see each other way more over the years... well you guys will live longer I don't know about me. But anyways after Mr. Rains has observed the actions by you guy, I'm not going to be the only girl here anymore because the girls that were originally here and maybe a few new ones. Are going to be attending this school next year to finish their education," Alia said with a big smile and everyone clapped. Alia looked at Mr. Rains and he nodded his head in approval.

" Well I guess I had my fun up here, So... Mr. Rains? would you please wrap this up, because i know for a fact that these guys are getting fidgety in their seats and that they are getting really board sitting there listening to me speak," Alia

" No we aren't," Alex yelled out in a playful pout then everyone else joined in.

" Hey settle down now children," she laughed and they all grinned at her.

" Will you please announce the name for the diplomas," Mr. Rains he asked and she nodded. It took about an hour of trying to pronounce the names and last names right and then...

" And finally Alia Carter," she smiled and took her diploma from Mr. Rains.

"congratulations, Alia," Mr. Rains whispered as he gave her a hug.

" thank you," she whispered back and then walked to her seat next to Kane.

" Now, let me introduce the class of 2012 of Blood academy," Mr. rains announced and the vampires and human stood up. they only had a cap on since they didn't like the gown just to let you know. The students moved the tassel of their school colors (Black and Red) to the left side of their caps ( Also I thought this was funny: All the boys caps were black and Alia's was the only red one. I just thought it was funny) Then from out of no where all the students grabbed their hats and threw them up in the air.

Kane picked Alia up off the ground and hugged her.

" We did it," she whispered to him and he smiled into her hair.

" I know, I'm happy now," he smirked and hugged her closer to him.

After the celebration everyone was able to see their parents. Alia ran to her mother whom she hasn't seen in a year and jumped into her arms.

" I missed you so much mom," Alia whimpered as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks.

" I'm so proud of you honey. I missed you so much too," she said softly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

" Proud of you sweetie," Brent said as he joined in on the hug. She looked up and Saw her uncles smiling and talking amongst themselves, she then looked over and saw Kane talking with his parents. Kane looked over and smiled at her. He then came over of the large group of the Carter family and introduced the parents. Kane walked over to Alia side and smiled down at her.

" So you must be the famous Kane that Alia talks so highly about," Amanda (Alia's mother) said," It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. ALia talks a lot about you," he added and she smiled at the red-head.

" Brent did you meet Alia's boyfriend," Amanda asked looking at her Ex-husband.

" I already did when I invited Alia over to visit at the hotel," he grinned and shook Kane's hand.

" It's nice to see you again Mr. Carter," Kane greeted.

" Please call me Brent," he answered and Kane nodded his head.

" Hello, you two must be Alia's parents. I'm Roy Princeton. this is my wife Jessica," The black-haired vampire said as he flashed his white fangs, that tiffed something off to Alia's parent.

" these people aren't that normal if they have fangs,' Amanda thought to herself as she smiled.

" Come on, how about we all go out to eat to celebrate the kid's graduation," Jessica chirped and they exit to ceremony.

- After the dinner

" Alright I will come over tomorrow night mom. Love you," Alia called out as her family packed up into the van.

" Okay sweetie we love you," she called out and they left.

" Well I was nice to see you again alia," Kane's parents said as they got into their car.

" nice to see you too," she smiled and they drove off.

" Well what do you what to do now," she asked looking up at Kane and he grinned at her.

" do you remember the promise you made last week," he purred and she had shivers down her back.

He grinned and her eyes grew bigger...


	8. A promise kept

Hey there:p I just want to warn you now. this chapter has sexuality into. It is my first trying to type it out and I don't think I will write another chapter like this. it was really hard but I read of stories and I tried:/ please be nice about the reviews:) also Have a very Merry Christmas or any other kind of holiday you celebrate in December:) See ya in the next chapter... I think I might end it in the next chapter though, I don't really know yet. it might take a few days in order to type it all up just saying:P

* * *

" You do remember that promise,' he purred.

" I did promise that... didn't I," she smirked and he picked her up. He jumped up to her balcony door and sat down on one of her lounge chairs.

Alia sat on his lap, kissing him passionately on the lips. Kane's hands ran up and down her back until her held her hips firmly with his big hands.

Kane started to unbutton her red blouse as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair. He decided to stand up with her legs wrapped around his waist and go inside her dorm. he locked all the doors and he continued to make out with his girlfriend. he grazed his sharp teeth along her soft tan skin of her neck as he quickly took her shirt off the revealed her silk and lace bra. He kissed her neck hungrily as his hand trailed to her back and unhook her bra. Alia quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pinned him to her bed. Kane loved how she was trying but failing at becoming dominant. Kane grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to explore her mouth. As she let him have permission he moved to her dress pants and unbuttoned them. He sat up and flipped over so that he was on top of her small figure. he leaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. Kane's hands trailed up and down her slim body as she moaned quietly so she couldn't alarm anyone who were still in the dorms. Kane teasingly kissed his way down her collarbone...then down to her belly button but then he didn't want to make that move on her anytime soon so he slowly made his way back up to her lips.

" Kane... stop teasing me," she panted as he slipped her pants off along with his own. He kissed her hungrily on the lips and purred," I can eat you up." She gave him a questioning look before crashing their lips together. they moved up to the headboard of the bed. Kane opened Alia's leg as he settled between them.

" tell me if it hurts," he panted and slowly started to insert his hardening member into the poor red-head. Her face scrunched up in pained but also in pleasure. Kane moved slowly in as he saw the expressions on his girlfriend's face.

" are you okay Alia," he asked as he stopped.

" y-yeah, I just need to get use to it. Don't worry about me," she whispered as he continued to push in and out slowly. She soon started to get use the movement so Kane thought it was time to bump it up to the next level and he started to go a tad faster.

Low groans came from Kane's throats as he moved faster into the girl.

" Oh Kane... that feels good," Alia moaned as she bucked her hips to meet with his thrust. He smirked tiredly at her as he continued. Alia covered her mouth in order of muffle her cries of pleasure.

" Kane... Please go faster... harder," she panted and he wait until the tip of his member was still in her entrance. He then rammed into her as he added his groans. after a few good thrusts he released his sticky substance into her, and practically collapsed on her. he could hear her heart pound hard in her chest as he rested there.

" that was amazing," she said as she tried to get her breath under control and Kane chuckled slightly. Kane slipped to the side and laid next to her. Alia cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his chest.

" I love you Kane," she said in a whisper.

" I love you too babe. Forever and ever," he grinned and the two fell into a deep sleep...


	9. the end

hey everyone:D I'm alive still. I hope you guys like this chapter I was starting to lose interest in it so I hurried it up and typed what I had in my mind so I hope you enjoy it. please review and tell me what you think. and also thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me:P

* * *

- After few years after the college graduation from blood academy

( Alia is now twenty-five years old)

Alia graduated from blood academy and became what she wanted to be... a music teacher at Blood academy along with Kane who was an English teacher ( since it was his favorite subject). Kane often came to visit her while she was teaching her class ( he was on prep hour).

- the school bell chimes

" well that's it for today's class, have a great winter vacation everyone," Alia waved with a smile.

" Bye Ms. Carter, see ya next year" her class called out as they all gave her hugs.

Kane moved out-of-the-way of the charging vampire teens. He peeked around the corner and saw that his girlfriend was straightening her classroom up a bit.

" I see you had a party without me,' Kane said with a smile.

" Well the kids wanted a party before they left to visit their parents so they all gave me the puppy eyes and they won," she laughed.

" You are such a softy to these kids here," he chuckled in his deep voice.

" I know," she smiled and threw garbage away.

" You know... I have a few idea for you tonight when we get home," He purred in her ear.

' oh yeah, what did you have in mind," she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Yeah... I was thinking we can go out to dinner, maybe a walk through the park. then maybe into bed," he listed off as he kissed her after every suggestion.

" Hm, I think that sounds really good," she smiled and she started to kiss him.

" Oh get a room you two," Alex chuckled.

" Hey there stranger, we haven't seen you in years. How ya been," Kane said as he gave his friend a hug.

" Been good, I have some news," Alex said as he gave Alia a hug.

" Oh and what would that be," she asked and she saw her friend Tonie walk in.

" We're getting married," she laughed.

" Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" Alia squealed as she tackled Tonie with a hug.

" congrats Alex," Kane said playfully punching his friend in the shoulder.

" Thanks, by the way did you ask Alia yet," Alex whispered.

" no, not yet, I was going to ask her after we had dinner," Kane assured and Alex nodded his head.

" I'm sure she will say yes. You two have been together since we were in Juniors in high school," Alex laughed and nudged Kane a little.

" Alex, we have to go tell our parents," Tonie said and started to drag Alex away.

" Alright see you guys later. I will make sure you two get in invitation to the wedding," Alex called out and the door closed behind the couple.

" Well, shall we get out of here," Kane smiled and alia nodded her head.

- Later that night in the park ( 3:00am)

" Alia," Kane asked in a nervous tone.

" yeah," she answered looking up at him.

" I have a question for you," Kane said looking down at her.

" And what is this question," she smiled.

" What are you going to do with the rest of your life," he was dead serious.

" what?" she asked giving him a questionable look. He chuckled.

" maybe this will help with your answer... Will you marry me? You would make me so happy if you say yes," he said as he knelt to the ground and revealed a white gold ring with a heart-shaped 14 krat diamond.

" Kane you know my answer! Of course I'll marry you," she laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly as they both chuckled.

" I love you," she mumbled into his neck.

" I love you to babe," he replied.

- another year after the engagement ( honeymoon)

Alia and Kane just arrived back at their two-story house in Gladstone, Michigan.

" It feels great to be home," Alia sighed and Kane put the luggage on the ground.

" You said it... Mrs. Princeton," he purred as he hugged her from behind Kane started to kiss her soft lips.

" You know I love it when you looked me with you bright blue eyes of yours. I think it was right for me to turn you into a vampire," he smiled and kissed her some more.

"I think so too," she smirked and revealed her pearl white fangs.

" let's unpack and get settled back in our home," Alia said and kissed her husband. Kane wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

" I have something else in mind," he purred and started to kiss her some more.

" Kane... we just got home," she breathed as she ran her hands through his hair.

" i know," he said as he rubbed her side.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he walked to the bedroom.

- one week later

" morning," Alia chirped as her husband stumbled out of the bedroom.

" morning," he yawned, " Man I'm glad we have the weekend off. I have tons of assignments to correct."

" well you know I can always help you," Alia said as she put a plate of breakfast in front of him.

" you made my favorite," he said licking his lips and started to eat his breakfast.

" Your welcome," she laughed and she turned around to finish washing dishes. Kane got the sense that she was acting a bit off.

after his breakfast Kane walked behind Alia who was doing a few dishes and wrapped his arms around her waist. he placed his hands on her stomach and nuzzled his face in her neck. when he felt something move inside the red-head and was surprized.

" what," Alia asked looking up at Kane.

" Alia... have you taken a pregnancy test after we had sex," Kane asked and she shook her head.

" you need to take one. I think we might be expecting," Kane said as he pulled away from her and dug through his wallet for some money.

" Are you sure Kane," she asked as she stood next to him.

" Well i felt something move inside you. I don't think you are hungry," Kane said as he handed her fifteen dollars.

" go buy one and come home to take it. I just want to make sure if I'm right or not," he said and she nodded her head.

" Okay I'll be right back then," she said and kissed her husband quickly. once she walked out the front door Kane ran a hand through his lack hair and sighed.

" Let me be right...please," he prayed and waited for his wife to return. she was back in ten minutes.

She hurried to the bathroom and took the test. she leaned on the sink and waited for the results... positive. she was shocked.

"I'm pregnant," she gasped and there was a knock at the door.

" Alia... you okay in there," she heard Kane's muffled voice.

" yeah...Kane start calling everyone," she yelled out.

" why," Kane knew the answer. Alia walked out of the bathroom and held the test.

" it's positive," she smiled.

" I'm gonna be father," he cheered as he swung her around in a circle.

" well are you gonna tell everyone, even your dad too," Alia said and Kane grunted.

" oh come on. if you call him I will tell him. I know he will be happy for the both of us," she assured.

" I know, but my dad isn't really the nicest now that he is getting old," he pointed out.

" Kane he is almost eight hundred years old, yeah he is going to be grumpy because he is old," she said with a smiled.

" fine. you can tell him. we had a bit of an argument over you becoming a vampire. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me," he said and started to punch in his father's cell phone number.

" Hello," Roy answered in a cracking tone.

" Hi Roy it's Alia. how are you," Alia said sweetly.

" oh I'm doing good, how about you two over there? Still have your jobs at Blood academy?" he asked Alia had him on speaker.

" we're good great over here and yes we still have our jobs. we have some news for you and you are the first to know," Alia said getting straight to the point.

" Oh and what is this news," he asked playfully.

" Kane and I are expecting a baby. we just found out today," she giggled.

" that's great to hear. congratulations. Is Kane there? I would like to speak to him," he asked and she handed him the phone.

" hear you can talk to your dad while I got and tell everyone else," she said and he took the phone from her.

" Okay," was all he said and he talked to his father for about two hours.

- nine months later

( okay I know I am hurrying it up a bit but i wanted to get this story done with before I lose interest. I tend to do that a lot:/ but anyways I'm sorry if the ending isn't all that you wanted. I wanted to finish this story before i have to go back to school on the to the story)

Kane came home from work around 4am like he always did. he walked into the living room where Alia was sitting reading a book, she looked at him and rested the small book on her stomach at held their baby.

" did you have a good day at work," she asked and he lend and kissed.

" yeah. the kids say hi to you. How is the baby," he asked as he loosened his tie.

" the baby has moved a lot all day," she giggled as she rubbed her baby bump.

" really," he replied as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

" yeah," she sighed and snuggled up to his side. after a few minutes in that place. Alia sat up quickly and held her belly.

" what's wrong,' he asked as he felt the couch get wet all of a sudden.

" Kane... my water broke," Alia gasped.

" Oh shit. really? Come on we gotta get you to Dr. Smith, he is the only person that has delivered vampire children," Kane said as he helped Alia off the couch.

" I'll go get you things," Kane said as he rushed upstairs to the bedroom. Alia had her shoes on just in time as Kane came running down the stairs with the small duffel bag in hand.

" Okay let's go, the faster we get there the more time we will have to get ready," Kane said as he slipped his work shoes back on and they rushed out to door.

- few hours later

Alia and Kane arrived safely at the Doctor's home and he quickly placed her in a room big enough for the delivery. Kane sat by Alia's side as she had to contractions.

" it's almost time, Mr. Princeton I need you to wait outside the room," Dr. smith said and shooed the worried husband out of the room.

" I'll be right out here Al," he called out to his wife and the door closed. He started to call his parents and Alia's parent. they were at the home in minutes.

" is she okay," her mother asked as they could hear Alia holler in pain.

" I hope," Kane said as he paced.

" Kane she is a stong woman. she will be fine," Roy said trying to reassure his son.

" I know dad but this is my first kid. of course I'm going to worry," he said and paced some more. it got worse after the crying and screaming calmed down. it was quiet for a few minutes and soon there was a baby's cry. Kane sighed in relieve.

Dr. Smith came out with a smile on his face.

" well, are they both okay doctor," Kane asked and he nodded.

" of course. it took a lot of pushing but she made it through. we have a few nurses tending to her now. oh and congratulations the baby is a little girl," he smiled and Kane smiled.

" can I go in and see them," he asked nad the doctor shook his head.

' well now the nurses are cleaning Alia and your daughter up now. they will tell you when you can see them,' he smiled and Kane thanked him. Kane sat down in a chair and sighed in relief.

After about a half hour of waiting Kane was able to go in the room alone and see his worn out wife and his new baby girl. Alia cradled the small baby in her arms. The baby was twenty-one inches long and weight 8 pounds and 16 ounces, she had jet black hair like Kane's the eye color wasn't known yet.

Alia smiled at her husband who sat next to her and looked down at the baby in her arms.

" she's perfect," he whispered as he lightly brushed a finger on his daughter's cheek.

" she looks like you," Alia added as she giggled lightly.

" I love you so much Alia," Kane said as he kissed her softly.

" I love you too Kane," she smiled and looked down at the baby.

" what are we going to name her," she asked and Kane thought about it.

" Keira," he threw out and Alia didn't like that name.

" no I don't like that name. she doesn't look like a Keira... How about...Molly," she smiled and Kane nodded his head.

" even better. Molly May Princeton," he smiled and Alia nodded her head.

" Perfect," she whispered and she kissed Molly lightly on the forehead, she looked up at Kane.

" Do you want to hold her," she asked and he nodded his head.

" watch her head," she warned and Kane cradled his baby girl in his arms.

" she so tiny," he pointed out.

" Of course silly. but she is going to grow really fast," she said and Kane nested his daughter back in Alia's arms that is when Molly opened her eyes.

" she has your eyes Alia," Kane whispered as the baby's eyes wandered back and forth between the parents.

" but she has your eyes color," she laughed lightly, Kane looked down at her and kissed her.

" Can we come in yet," Jessica asked in a whisper.

' I guess, but be quiet," Kane whispered back and they came in.

" She so cute," both mothers said as the smiled down at the baby.

" Welcome to the world sweetheart," Amanda smiled as she played with the baby's hands.

the baby looked at her grand mother with wide eyes and Alia giggled.

two hours later.

" Okay I guess we gotta get going," Jessica said as she kissed her daughter in law on the side of the head.

" okay thanks for coming," Alia said with a tired smile.

" yeah we should go to. you must be really tired," Brent said as he hugged Alia and Kane.

" Alright by daddy, tell everyone i said Hi I will send pictures soon for them." Alia said as Kane took Molly from Alia.

" alright honey have a good rest. you deserve it," Amanda cooed as she kissed all three of them good-bye.

" bye mom," Kane and Alia whispered and they walked out of the room.

" Alright go to sleep Alia. I can handle Molly while your asleep," he said and kissed his wife good night.

" alright, love you," she yawned.

" night I love you too," he answered and she was out like a light...


End file.
